


mAXpresS the SequEl!!!

by eftxrpi (vynicale), Skyliaskye



Series: The wacky adventures of Camp CAmp [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, SO COOL, but - Freeform, daniel?!!??!!, n jokee, nikkii tho ;000, ooUR PPOR SON!!!, plz or we will die, plz read, read plz, shitpost, so good, this is jokke, we need afttention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vynicale/pseuds/eftxrpi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: DANIEL MAKE AN APPEARANCE??!!?? Also mAXVID?!??!?!?1 WHY DO THE CLOTHES KEEP DISAPPEARING?!!?!?!?!?!FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS THRILLING SEQUEL!!!! (MUST READ THE FIRST CHAPTER CHapter!! TO FULLY UNDERSTAND >:((( )





	mAXpresS the SequEl!!!

mMaxs pov

twoday i opened my eyes and turned to mey side 2 sea my luver Prestyon. He looked like an angle who feell from the skye, fucked up. he looked reeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyyy fuked up, like he feel from teh sky and landed ona fricking rock.

 

"Good morning bby" i sai to prestyon  
he snored and i frowned "partner?"  
he open his eyes and looked at me like :O "goodmornig camper!"  
i gepsed realy loudly and realised.... ........ . .. . ..... this wasn't prestyon!!!

\

 

 

 

 

 

This was.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

David Kun!!!! ( :O )

 

 

 

 

"ahhhhh' i screame dloudly "david what are you doing heere!!?!?!" >:(  
david yorned and streched hsi arms weyed "we sleept togetehr last niht" he smiled eavilly befre i gasped again  
"waita second!!!!! You are not david!!!!!!"  
he looked at me cery confused "what mean?"  
"you are................................"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"daniel!!!!!!" i gopsed louder and rambedl out of mi blankets somhow fully clothed  
he laughed "ahahahahha" he chuckled "yes!!!1 tis me!!!!" he winked and all my clothing flew off of me somehow and landed on teh bed next to him  
i scremeds louder and ran out with clothing on again "help!!!!" nikkii ran to mee and gesped, "wot happened? and why are you nakid?!?!?!" i looked down at my self, ad i was naked again nikkiii laughed "haha You have a small peenis" i blushed and ran away, I ran into teh rivr an hopped back out so i was wearing clotehs again. i ran to teh theatre thing and yelled out for prestyon "preston!!" i yelled out.  
I heard rumbling fro behind the curtains "prston?" i slowly creeped closer towards the curtains and scremed as preston jumped onto meh "ahhhh!" 

 

 

Prestyons point of view

i starred at the little boy underneath me and got off him quickly "do not talk to me mamax..." max gasped and stared at me in shook "what mean? i love u press1" i shed a tear and woped it away with my theatre glove "yu cheted on me1" ( :O bet u didnt axcpect tzat!!! ) max gasp and shoke his head "o i would never i love you too much!" i staorted crying as he watched from a distance, he stuttered as i looked up and our eyes met "i didont chet on you!" he cried "prove it" i yelled. Max looked around and took off his hoodie to give to me, i gesapsed "but this hoodie is your life source!" i scremed max sighed and smiled reassuringly "for you preston...." he put his hand on my cheek "take care of it... . . . . ....." i cried and threw it back at him "no!!!! i canto!" i sat down and sniffled "thsi doesont proov you didnt cheat on me!" max sighed and before he coudl speak i cut him off "you are a whore!" max gasped and slooped me across teh face, like my dear ex husband nurf used too..... i gesped and he said "prestyon i am sourry! i dodnt knwo what came ( ;) ) ova me!!!?" i stood up and called hima slut "slut!" i called him. he gasped "prve i am slut!" i gritted my teeth and glared into his beautiful but rudeheaded eyes...

 

mMaxs point of view

 

"I bet you're naked underneath your clothing..." he growled  
I looked flustered as i started stutarted stutterung words out "th-th-th-tht-ht-ht-ht-ht-th-th-thats... th-thats not t-t-t-t-t-t--t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t------------------------------rue!!!!" i cried  
Prestyon giggled and looked at me "you shore about that?" he winked at me and all my clothes flew off again I gasped again  
"you have a very vulumptious ass little boy" he purred as he walked slowly over to me i tried ot back away but teh stafge stopped me "please prstyon no!!!!! dont do it!" i cry as i sayid that  
"its too late for apologies now bby mMax.." he giggled  
"wai= wait!!! u r not prsstyon you... YOU ARE----"

 

 

What will happen next xhapter??  
STay tuned 2 feyend out!!!!  
get roady 4 a big twist!!

 

tank u 4 reeding! 

 

No rude comets or i will report yout o my daddy who is old president of teh unuted states Malcom Turnbull!!! >:-(

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
